Wireless technologies for communication between devices are increasing in order to enable the Internet of things (IoT) and communication between communication devices. Bluetooth® is a wireless technology standard for exchanging data typically over short distances between fixed and mobile devices and personal area networks (PANs). Bluetooth® operates at frequencies in the globally unlicensed industrial, scientific and medical (ISM) 2.4 GHz short-range radio frequency band. Bluetooth® uses a modulated radio technology called Gaussian frequency shift keying (GFSK). Bluetooth® divides transmitted data into frames, and transmits each frame on one of 79 designated Bluetooth® channels. Each channel has a bandwidth of one megahertz (MHz). Bluetooth® low energy (Bluetooth® LE, or BLE) is a wireless personal area network technology specified by the Bluetooth® Special Interest Group (SIG) aimed at novel applications in the healthcare, fitness, location beacons, security, and home entertainment industries. Compared to Bluetooth®, BLE is intended to provide considerably reduced power consumption and cost while maintaining a similar communication range. The communication range for BLE is limited for certain applications and therefore a long range version of BLE enables devices to communicate over long ranges and increases a communication coverage area. BLE long range (LR) may require modifications to the communication protocol to effectively communicate over a long range. Methods relating to access code and data payloads need to be upgraded to more robust methods including encoding. On Dec. 6, 2016, the Bluetooth® SIG adopted the Bluetooth® Core Version 5.0 specification, which includes the requirements of the original Core Version 4.0 specification, its addenda and supplement, and adds new features and benefits including requirements for BLE LR.